


Trust Me

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of tears, bi clara just because i can, seriously have tissues with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Clara Oswald and Rose Tyler have been best friends their entire lives. This is the story of their friendship, how Clara found out about what happened to Rose on the day the robots came.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this can even be counted as fic. It's just a mess of feelings written down to resemble a story.

_**10** _

 

“Clara, I dunno if this is such a good idea.”

“Come on, Rosie,” ten-year-old Clara giggled back. “I’ve done this bajillions of times! It’ll be fine!”

She looked down at Rose, twisting her fingers while looking nervously up at Clara. 

“I dunno…”

Clara could see how scared she was, and so relented a bit. “Do you trust me, Rosie?”

Rose nodded without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Then come on,” Clara coaxed. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“But...what about mum?”

She was breaking down Rose’s defenses. She grinned. 

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.”

Rose licked her lips, thinking about it. Then, taking a deep breath, she drew in a deep breath.

“Okay.”

Rose carefully climbed the stairs to the rickety old door into the abandoned warehouse; a condemned building. Clara turned and picked the lock while Rose came to her. She could hardly wait to show Rose what she’d done with the place. 

She’d made a little cubby corner for them. A little secret place, just for the two of them. A place where their parents couldn’t tell them what to do, where the school bullies couldn’t get to them, a place where they could just be Rose and Clara.

Just as it should be. 

* * *

_**13** _

 

Rose had known Clara since she was one day old. She didn’t remember meeting Clara, but she couldn’t remember a single day when she wasn’t best friends with Clara. 

They’d been through ups and downs. 

They’d taken turns battling dragons and monsters in the backyard, to rescue each other from the evil witch. 

They’d set traps to try and catch Santa on Christmas Eve. 

They’d ganged up to trick their parents so they could sneak a few cookies from the cookie tub. 

But, to Rose, this was possibly the most difficult thing she’d ever have to face. And she’d have to do it without Clara. 

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen,” Clara laughed as Rose spewed forth her thoughts at lunchtime. “Detention is  _ not _ that bad.”

“But-”

“Rose, do you trust me?” Clara interrupted, grabbing Rose’s hands in her own. Rose chewed her lip before answering.

“Yes.”

“Okay, good. Tell me why you trust me.”

“Clara, what’s this got to do with-”

“Just answer me, Rosie.”

Rose took a deep breath. “Tyswald Tower.”

Clara smiled. Their cubby in the old warehouse. They’d shared their souls with each other there - their deepest fears, their deepest secrets, their deepest feelings, everything. The tower was their friendship in physical form. 

“Then trust me when I say: it’s not that bad. I’ve been in detention plenty of times. It’s only an hour, and you just use it to do homework. It’s not a death sentence. You will be  _ fine _ .”

“But what will mum say?” Rose wondered quietly. Clara squeezed her hands.

“I think she’ll be proud of you for standing up to a bully. Lord knows she’d have done the exact same thing if she’d been in your place.”

That gets a laugh out of Rose. They both know she’s right; Jackie Tyler would have slapped Tim into next week for even daring to breathe in her general direction. 

“Will it really be okay?” 

“I promise. I don’t think Mr Thomas is really mad at you, I think he just has to maintain order. Could’ve sworn I saw a small, proud smile when you turned your back.”

Rose gaped. “Seriously? But he never smiles!”

Clara grinned at her.

“Exactly. I think you’re fine.”

* * *

_**16** _

 

Clara waited nervously inside Tyswald Tower, now located in the attic of her grandma’s house. The original Tower had been destroyed when the warehouse had been bulldozed, several years ago. But it had always been merely a physical representation. The real Tower was inside her heart, and Rose’s heart.

Still, this updated Tower was pretty cool. Fit right in with their teenage selves. The other one had been a bit childish, but then again, they’d been kids at that time. 

She had called Rose over ten minutes ago for an emergency meeting. Although, now she wondered if this was such a good idea after all. Maybe she could just make up something else to talk about? But what would she make up? 

Clara’s heart thudded in her chest as she racked her brain for topics, but her brain refused to cooperate with her. With every topic she thought of, they all came back to what she called Rose over for. 

Why did she think this was a good idea? Maybe if she just made a run for it…

“Hey, Clara. Whassup?”

Too late. 

She did her best to smile at Rose, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do so. She dropped her gaze to her feet.

“I, uh, have something important I need...well, want to tell you.”

“What is it?” Rose asked gently.

Clara hesitated. “Well, it’s kind of hard to say.”

“Why? Didja shag someone or somethin’?” 

“What? No!”

“Relax, Clara, ‘m only joking.”

“Right, okay, sorry.”

Rose sat her down, holding her hand. “This is really botherin’ you, isn’t it?”

Clara nodded, then shook her head. “It’s bothering me that I can’t quite bring myself to say it.”

“‘S not bad, is it?” Rose questioned, suddenly concerned. Clara shook her head quickly.

“No. I think it’s quite good, actually. I just...I don’t want you to react badly, or think less of me, or anything.”

“Go on, then. Take your time. Promise I won’t stop bein’ your friend.”

Clara wanted to believe that, but she knew how these things sometimes went. She had so little to gain, and so much to lose by telling Rose. She knew this could strengthen, or shatter their friendship. 

She took a deep breath and counted in her head, vowing that when she got to three, she’d just blurt it out. Get it over with. Like ripping a bandaid off. 

“I like girls,” she spat out, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Rose chuckled.

“I should hope so. Be a shame if you didn’t like me. I’m your best friend.”

“No,” Clara said, looking up timidly. “I mean  _ like _ -like.”

Rose’s mouth slowly formed the shape of an ‘o’, in realisation.

“You mean you’re... _ gay _ ?”

“Kind of. I like boys, but I also like girls. It’s called ‘bisexual’.”

She again held her breath as she waited for Rose’s reaction. Rose seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

“So, you’re tellin’ me you can get crushes on girls as well as boys?”

Clara nodded shortly. To her surprise, Rose laughed. 

“An’ here I thought it was tough just crushin’ on guys. You gotta deal with that twice over.”

Clara managed a small smile. “Yeah, guess I kinda do. So, you’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset? You jus’ got a lot of feelin’s is all.”

Clara sighed in relief, leaning against Rose. Rose put her arm around Clara. 

“‘M sorry you were scared to tell me. Wish you didn’t haf’ta be scared of tellin’ people.”

“Me too.”

There were a few beats before Rose spoke again.

“Wait, does that mean you could get a crush on me?”

Clara sighed internally. Yes, Rose’s reaction could have been far worse, but that question still annoyed her a bit.

“I mean, technically speaking, yes, but you’re like, the little sister I never had. Crushing on you would be just, weird. Incest-y.”

Clara shuddered to emphasise her point and Rose huffed a laugh. 

“Right. Okay. Sorry.”

Clara placed her hand in Rose’s and smiled. It felt really good telling someone, and knowing she could trust them with her secret. She wanted to thank Rose, but she didn't have the words to express her gratitude. 

So she just sat there, and hoped with all her heart that Rose knew how grateful she was that she had a friend she could trust with anything and everything. 

* * *

_**19/20** _

 

Rose was missing. 

She had been for months. 

According to Jackie, Rose had gone out one night with Mickey, and never come home. Mickey had rambled on about living plastic, a man calling himself ‘the doctor’, an a blue spaceship-slash-time machine. The police thought he was just in shock from the events of the night (it  _ had _ been a pretty wild night). 

But Clara thought he was just stupid. A spaceship  _ and _ time machine that looked like a  _ police box from the 1960s _ ? If he was going to lie to them about what happened to Rose, he could at least try a believable lie. 

She didn’t speak to him again. If he’d lied to them about what really happened to Rose, he probably had something to with her disappearance, and Clara didn’t dare think any further than that. She knew what kinds of things happened when a boyfriend had to do with a disappearance, and she refused to believe that that happened to Rose.

But she was angry. She was angry at Mickey, for lying. She was angry at Rose, for not being more careful. She was angry at herself, for not doing more to protect Rose. She was angry, because the alternative was a heart shattered into a million pieces, and she’d refused to go through that again. 

She held onto the anger to keep her heart held together. 

But she knew it wouldn’t last forever, so she threw herself into caring for Jackie. If she could help Jackie get through her grief, she wouldn’t have to deal with hers. She could push it aside. She could forget about it.

Then Rose turned up again, a strange man in tow, a year after she left. The nager came flooding back.

She was angry at Mickey, for not telling them straight up that Rose was alright.

She was angry at Rose, for not contacting them to tell them she was okay.

She was angry at the man, for taking Rose away from them.

She was angry at herself, for not doing more.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Clara hissed once she’d gotten Rose away from everyone else. 

“Clara, I’m-”

“Oh don’t you give me that ‘I’m sorry’ crap,” Clara snapped at her, turning away to hide the tears she’d been fighting for a year. She took a deep breath, speaking to the opposite wall. “I thought...I thought you were dead. I thought Mickey had…”

She trailed off, choking on a sob. She turned and faced Rose again, barely able to see through the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Do you know how  _ hard _ I fought to be brave? How much time I spent comforting Jackie, because she thought her only child was dead? How difficult it was to keep from falling apart completely?  _ Do you _ ?”

“Clara, please,” Rose whispered. Clara shook her head. 

“Don’t.”

Clara pushed past her to leave the room, but Rose grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Clara couldn’t breathe, her pain constricting her airways. She couldn’t even tell Rose to let go, and she had no choice but to let Rose pull her back, into a tight hug. She instinctively hugged back, holding on tight, almost afraid that Rose would vanish into thin air again if she dared let go.

“I’m so, so, so sorry, Win,” Rose whispered in her ear. “I didn’t know I...I didn’t mean to be gone so long.”

Clara finally fully relaxed into Rose’s embrace, and cried on her shoulder. When she was done and could be more aware of her surroundings, she realised they were sitting on Rose’s bed. Rose must have maneuvered them. 

“Where did you go?” Clara finally pulled back, but didn’t let go of Rose. She still needed to know Rose was really there, with her. Rose hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Travelling.”

“But where? Where could you possibly go that you can’t even get a text to us?”

Rose shook her head, a smile creeping its way up onto her face. “You’d never believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Not really in a laughing mood.”

Rose smiled at that. 

“Well, uh, huh...I s’pose the easiest way is to just way it.” She took a deep breath, glancing at Rose before looking back down at her hands. “I went, like, five billion years into the future and saw the destruction of earth.”

Clara blinked. What had that man done to her? She grabbed at the first logical explanation that popped into her head. 

“Rosie,” Clara whispered. “Did that man brainwash you?”

“What?”

“What you’re telling me isn’t possible. What did that man really do to you?”

Rose pulled away abruptly. “Told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Rose?”

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, anger in her eyes. “I thought best friends were s’posed to trust each other. Guess not.”

Clara felt a wave of anger roll over her. “Trust? You, the girl who disappeared without a trace, is really going to talk to  _ me _ about  _ trust _ ?”

“Oh, ‘s all about you, isn’ it?” Rose growled, standing up. “Always has been. Clara ‘Trustworthy’ Oswald, back at it again!”

“And what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Clara snapped back, also rising.

“Oh don’t play stupid! It was always about  _ me _ trusting  _ you _ ! You always made me trust you, but not once did you ever let me ask if you trusted me! Did you ever trust me, at all?”

Clara felt like she had been punched in the gut. “That’s not what this is about!”

“Isn’ it? I can take care of myself, Clara.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to!” 

“And neither should you!” Rose shouted back, finally breaking the tension in the room. Silence settled over them as Rose’s words sank in. Clara sank back onto the bed, a fresh batch of tears scratching her eyes. 

“I was so scared,” Clara admitted quietly. Rose sat down next to her, taking Clara’s hand in her own. “Of course I trust you, Rose. I trust you with my everything.”

“Then why can’t you trust me when I say that’s where I went?”

Clara stared at their hands “Because then I don’t think I can be brave anymore.” 

“How come?”

“It’s you, Rosie. You were always the person who made me brave. I’m older than you, so our parents always trusted me to take care of you, so whenever I was scared, I just thought that if I could protect you, I could be brave. If I’m to believe you, I don’t know if I’d know how to be brave anymore.”

To her surprise, Rose huffed a laugh. Clara’s head shot up. “Oi! I thought this was a ‘no-laughing’ talk.”

“Sorry. ‘S just...I think you don’t realise how brave you really are. You don’t need me to be brave. Bravery isn’t just protecting someone. ‘S so much more than that. Remember that thing Miss Waters told us? Bravery means bein’ scared but doin’ what has to be done anyway. Can be protectin’ me, but it can be so much more.”

“What if I don’t want it to be so much more? What if I want it to be just protecting you?”

Rose smiled sadly. “I don't wanna be apart from you, either, Clara, but we’ve both got our own lives now. I’m travellin’ with the Doctor now an’ you’ve got your teaching course to finish. Maybe ‘s time to stop pretendin’ that we’re both still those little kids hiding away in Tyswald Tower. Maybe ‘s time to let go.”

“But I don’t  _ want _ to let go!” Clara said loudly. “I don’t  _ want  _ things to change. You’re one of the only people I have left, and I  _ can’t _ let go.”

Rose paused a moment, thinking of what to say. “Clara, remember when I was seventeen, and goin’ off with Mickey for the first time? I kind of didn’t want to date him, because I thought it would ruin our friendship. D’you remember what you told me?”

Clara sighed, closing her eyes. Of course she remembered. 

“This is different, Rose.”

“How?”

“Because at least with Mickey, I got to see you at the end of each day! With this, I won’t get to. I could spend years not knowing where you are, and I could end up never seeing you again.”

“Look, I’ll get the doctor to get my phone to work anywhere and I can text you whenever, okay? Let you know I’m fine.”

“The doctor? Doctor who?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rose dismissed. “Jus’ my travellin’ companion. Anyway, what do you say?”

Clara sighed again. “Tyswald Tower?”

Rose tapped the centre of Clara’s chest. “In here. Always. I promise. Trust me?”

Clara’s lips twitched upwards, and she nodded, throwing her arms around Rose once again. 

“Yes.”

* * *

_**26** _

 

Rose was dead. 

So was Jackie.

They’d been dead for, what was it, five years now? It was when all those robots came and invaded earth. One lot looked like people, the others looked kind of like upside-down ice-cream cones. A lot of people had died that day, including Rose and Jackie. Clara had managed to escape. 

She didn’t know if she was lucky or not. Yes, she was alive, but she’d lost so much that day. She’d lost the only two family she had left.

Their bodies had never been found, so Clara had never received closure. She’d packed Tyswald Tower into a box, and put it away in her wardrobe, with her shoes. She hadn’t taken it out since.

She’d learned to live without them, but she still missed them. Especially Rose. Sometimes she still cried. It wasn’t often, but it still did happen. She did kind of want to forget them. It would be easier to forget them, to forget her grief, but she’d always been Rose’s protector; the warrior saving her from the wicked witch.

Even in death, Clara still wanted, still  _ needed _ to protect her. If she wasn’t physically present, Clara could at least protect her memory. So she remembered. She wrote down memories in a journal as they came to her. She remembered.

She remembered, but she ran. She couldn’t stay in the same place, where the painful bits would catch up with her. She outran the painful bits, holding on tight to the happy bits. Then she came to a town where she witnessed some children lose their mother. 

The pain finally caught up to her. Only this time, she didn’t run. She couldn’t. Not when the children couldn’t. 

So she stayed. She became a nanny, and a full-time teacher to honour Rose’s memory. If she couldn’t physically protect Rose, at least she could protect other children. Relive the days where she could be brave.

Then, along came a strange man calling himself The Doctor. Clara remembered Rose travelling with someone by that name, but she dismissed it as a coincidence. Then, he saved her from some with Cyber-thing, and together they saved the world.

He also travelled around in a police box. Clara remembered Mickey mentioning that. But she dared not hope that maybe, just maybe, Rose’s story was true. This was just another coincidence. 

Then she ran away with The Doctor. She ran so far, but not fast enough. Somehow, everywhere, the pain caught up with her. But she learned to not be scared of it. 

Or, maybe she still was scared. Maybe she just learned to carry on running, saving the universe, despite the pain. Maybe she learned to be properly brave, just like Rose had said.

If only Rose had known. If only she had known that it was always her to make Clara brave. 

* * *

_**27** _

 

One night, the TARDIS hid Clara’s bedroom.

She had just nicked off to the loo, where she had been surprised with a giant hologram leopard, and exited the bathroom to find her bedroom gone. She confronted the TARDIS about it, but she was chilly towards Clara.

“I know what the problem is,” Clara announced, sitting down in a chair in the control room. “This the first time he’s brought a girl home?”

The TARDIS beeped, and Clara stood, pointing an accusatory finger.

“Are you laughing?” she asked, rounding the console. “You are, aren’t you? What’s so funny?”

She leaned against the console, turning around when the TARDIS beeped again, showing her a rapid succession of photographs, of the Doctor’s former travelling companions. Clara raised her eyebrows as the photos flashed through.

“Blimey. That’s, um, quite a...wait on, go back.”

She thought she had seen a familiar face, but she couldn’t be sure. The TARDIS ignored her.

“Oi! I said, go back. Blonde girl, ponytail, pink coat.”

The TARDIS paused the slideshow but didn’t go back. 

“Please,” Clara whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. The TARDIS didn’t budge. 

“Fine. Just tell me: was that Rose Tyler?”

The TARDIS let out a surprised beep and went back to the picture she’d requested. Clara clamped a hand over her mouth and swallowed hard when her suspicions were confirmed. Rose Tyler. In the TARDIS. With the Doctor.

It was all true.

Mickey’s ridiculous story of how Rose disappeared, Rose’s confirmation of Mickey’s story, all the stories she’d told Clara about the wild and wonderful alien worlds she’d visited. Up until now, Clara had dared not believe they be true. 

Back before she’d known the Doctor, Clara had treated them as fun little stories Rose came up with to make her adventures sound more fun. But Clara hadn’t called her out on it; Rose had always had an epic imagination. She let Rose tell whatever stories she wanted.

When she had first met the Doctor, she dared not believe the stories were true, because believing them would mean that she could finally have answers as to what happened to Rose that day. She hadn’t wanted answers, not when she’d finally moved on. Not when she’d only recently learned to be brave again.

But now that the answer was right there in front of her, she realised how much she had needed to know all along. She still needed closure. 

“What happened to her?” Clara asked, her voice wavering. “On the day she died?”

The TARDIS beeped rudely at her, as if to say: “why do you need to know?”

“Please,” Clara begged, the first tear slipping out. “She, Rosie, was my lifelong best friend. I need to know what happened. Please.”

The TARDIS hesitated a moment, before pulling up a clip of a building. In the clip, she saw Rose, and a man in a pinstriped suit, whom she assumed was the Doctor. She watched as they opened a portal to suck in the robots, the Doctor and Rose holding on tight to giant magnets to avoid being sucked in, too. Rose’s lever came loose, and she let go of the magnet to push it back into place. Rose got sucked towards the portal before getting whisked away at the last second. 

“What? What happened? Where did she go?”

_ Parallel universe. Rescued by Pete Tyler. Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler status: alive, living in parallel world _ .

Clara let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a sob. Rose was still  _ alive _ ? 

“Take me to her,” Clara said. “Let me see.”

The TARDIS beeped apologetically.

“What do you  _ mean _ I never get to see her again?” Clara fumed, hitting the console. “She’s my  _ best friend _ ! I have a right to see her again!”

The TARDIS beeped again, explaining it couldn’t travel between universes. Clara stumbled backwards, connecting with the chair again. She sank down into it. 

Rose was alive, but Clara couldn’t ever see her again. She was already never going to see Rose again when she’d thought Rose was dead, but now knowing Rose was alive somehow hurt worse. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. 

She awoke in her bed. Disoriented, it took her a few seconds to realise where she was, and what had happened last night. She figured she must have fallen asleep in the chair, and the Doctor found her and carried her to her room. 

She sighed, feeling more tears forming behind her eyes. It wasn’t fair, none of this was  _ fair _ . It wasn’t fair that she had thought for six years that Rose was dead. It wasn’t fair that Rose was alive but forever separated from her. It wasn’t fair she had to grieve all over again. She’d had enough grief for several lifetimes. 

She lay in her bed, not wanting to get up, but eventually her hunger got the better of her. She dragged herself up and out of bed and padded down the hallway to the control room, where the Doctor was sitting quietly, reading with a thoughtful look on his face.

He looked up when she entered, and his expression softened.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Clara answered shortly, heading up the steps to the cereal. The Doctor didn’t speak, he merely watched. Clara could feel his eyes on her as she poured her breakfast, sat down at ate it. 

She was admittedly impressed at how long the Doctor had been quiet for. Normally, he couldn’t sit still or be quiet for more than a minute at a time. But she’d been eating for a good ten minutes, and the Doctor hadn’t said a word, had barely moved. It wa a bit disconcerting, but at the same time it was pleasant, knowing he could have quiet moments. 

He finally broke the silence when Clara put her empty bowl down.

“The TARDIS told me what happened last night.”

“Did she now?” Clara said flatly, downing her juice in a few gulps.

“I wish I could take you to her.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clara mumbled, not in the mood for talking. She stood up and brushed past him, stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to the hallway.

“People are always wishin’ they could fix the problem. But guess what? You can’t. She’s gone, so that’s that. Doesn’t matter if she’s alive or dead. She’s gone, and there’s nothing you can do about it. So you can just take your pity and shove it up your arse.”

She turned to go, just barely keeping it together, when the Doctor’s voice stopped her.

“I was in love with her.”

“What?”

“Rose. I loved her. I loved her as you humans might love a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Never got to tell her.”

Clara turned around. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. “How come?”

The Doctor smiled sadly, running his hand along the console. “I was a coward. I couldn’t bring myself to say the words in time. This is actually the first time I’ve admitted that out loud.”

Clara stared at him, not knowing what to say. She simply stood there, letting her tears spill out. The Doctor went on when she didn’t speak.

“I know it’s not the same as your bond with her, you knew her her whole life. I only knew her two years. But what I’m trying to say is that I get it. You’re not alone here, Clara.”

“Doctor,” she whispered, crumbling completely. Her legs gave way, and the Doctor was just able to catch her before she fell. He held her tight, and she cried into his chest. 

“I miss her so much,” she choked out in between sobs. The Doctor hushed her and rocked them both gently. 

It was a while before Clara stopped crying, but when she did, she looked up at the Doctor, who looked back down at her.

“How brave was she on that day, Doctor?”

The Doctor chuckled softly. “Disobeyed just about every single one of my orders.”

Clara managed to smile despite her tears. Of course she had. Even as their games as kids, Rose had broken the rules to save Clara from the evil witch. It was no surprise she would broken the Doctor’s rules to save the world from evil robots. 

“That’s my Rosie.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, releasing Clara from the hug. “Rosie? She hated being called that.”

Clara’s smile grew, and happiness shone in her eyes. “Not by me, she didn't.”

“No fair,” the Doctor grumbled, making Clara giggle a bit. She patted his cheek. 

“She only ever let me call her Rosie. Not even Jackie got to call her that. Don’t worry, you’re not the exception.”

The Doctor nodded, softening. “Are you up for an adventure today, or…?”

Clara shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“What about,” the Doctor said, leading Clara back up the stairs. “If we were to skip the adventure for today and spend a bit of time remembering Rose. Would that be better? The TARDIS can show us clips from Rose’s adventures, if you like.”

Clara sat down next to the Doctor, leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around her. She nodded.

“I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok even if you don't appreciate the story, at least appreciate the fact that half the time was spent figuring out how old Clara was when each of these snapshots happened. The air date and the date in the actual episodes don't often align so it was a nightmare figuring it all out.


End file.
